Episode 6652 (30th September 2007)
Plot Sarah tells Gail that as far as she's concerned David doesn't exist any more. Gail's upset at the rift in her family. Rosie turns up for work dressed to kill. Carla realises Rosie has a crush on Liam and warns him, but he's unconcerned. Hayley's still refusing to return home. Roy's stressed and het up. Becky despatches Roy to Freshco's to buy some milk and eggs. Whilst in Frescho's everything becomes too much for Roy and he ends up breaking eggs all over the floor. The manager takes him into the office to calm him down. Hayley goes to find Roy and bring him home. Roy's relieved to see her. Audrey tells Gail how sorry David is for endangering Bethany's life but Sarah changes the subject and insists they talk about her wedding instead. Tyrone goes through Paul's bag while he's out. He's disappointed not to find anything incriminating. Paul makes it clear he knows what Tyrone's been up to. Leanne phones Paul from the restaurant asking him to pick up some Prosecco from the cash and carry. Paul steals £200 from Jack and Vera's tin to pay for it. Roy and Hayley talk through their differences and agree to work on their relationship. Paul suggests to Jack, Vera, Tyrone and Molly that they meet for lunch in the Rovers. Jack goes to get some cash out of the tin and discovers £200 is missing. Vera thinks he must have mislaid it. Steve and Michelle are frustrated they can't get any time on their own. Steve wishes he and Michelle could live in the Rovers but he can't chuck his mum out. Cilla's cooking and ironing for Frank. She's impressed when he gives her a valuable necklace which belonged to his wife before she died. Rosie works overtime for Liam and does her best to flirt with him but Liam ignores her advances. Rosie's disappointed. Tony takes Carla for a drink. Liam's put out when he finds out. Paul draws out £200 and replaces the money in Jack and Vera's tin. Roy and Hayley agree they need a holiday so Hayley books a campsite in the Lakes. Tyrone tells Molly he reckons that Paul stole the £200 from Jack and Vera. Hayley tells Becky they're leaving her in charge of the café with Blanche to help her. As suspicious Tyrone rifles through the tin, Jack and Paul return home and catch him red-handed. Tyrone tries to accuse Paul of stealing Jack's money but Jack finds the £200 in the tin. Paul's secretly delighted as Jack and Vera demand to know why Tyrone was going through their personal documents. Cast Regular cast *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien Guest cast *Shop Assistant - Nicholas Gallagher *Manager - Ian Bradley *Frank Nichols - Keith Clifford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's *Freshco - Shop floor and Manager's office *Frank Nichols' house - Living room and conservatory Notes *This was an hour-long episode transmitted at 7.00pm. Due to the Rugby World Cup, the episode due to be transmitted on Friday 28th September was moved to the Sunday, broadcast along with the usual episode for that evening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley spends the night at Becky's while a devastated Roy struggles to keep his head above water in the cafe; Tyrone's efforts to expose Paul backfire; and Liam's flirty banter with Maria in the Rovers is short-lived after he hears Carla has been drinking there with Tony. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,640,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns